notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Desdûrsya
The Desdûrsya (D.S. “Steppe-Children”) were a Tyran-speaking people native to the rich land of Desdûrsyton. Of all the peoples of Tyr offspring, the Desdûrsya were the most civilized, numerous and powerful. History The history of Desdûrsy was very old, and they were recognized for being the first people of Tyran speech that dropped out the nomadism and settled on the eastern shore of the Gulf of Ûtum after realizing the significant amount of natural resources that the land offered. In addition, the Desdûrsya differed from their other cousins of Tyr offspring, because through their veins ran Númenórean blood of the Udahir, a people descended from the Númenóreans who had explored the waters and lands of northern Endor during the Second Age. Appearance The Desdûrsya were of medium height by Easterling standards, were rather dark-skinned, although light-colored eyes and bright hair were not uncommon for an old relationship with the House of Hador. Men usually wore robes of dark colors and furs to protect them against the cold winds of the North Sea. They also tended to wear long facial hair. Women were generally slender and laborious. Culture When mixing with the Udahir, the Tyr adopted many customs of their culture, such as fishing, navigation, agriculture and the cult of the stars. From this unique mixture of tradition was born Desdursy’s culture. Their spiritual center was in the area known as Gerlkûneshe (Ty. “Spirit-Mere”) (or “Táratalamëar”), a large mere with an island in its center which in turn lay on top of a butte called Táraparsa. The pilgrimage to the Gerlkûneshe for spiritual help and worship the stars was part of the religious doctrine of the Desdûrsya. According to their mythology, in a state of meditation, the reflection of starlight in the Gerlkûneshe, helped to be a better person and to drink from its water could cure any disease. The island located in its center lay a sacred and forbidden place for civilians. Only spiritual leaders could navigate Gerlkûneshe’s waters to the central island, which was said to be inhabited their gods, to bring word of them to the faithful. Navigating the waters of Gerlkûnseshe without permission, was punished with death. The Desdûrsya were skilled for many types of jobs, such as lumberjack, craftsman, carpenter, blacksmith, boat builder, agriculturalist and keeper livestock. Women had the same rights as men, and could choose any type of profession they wanted. Their diet was based mainly on tufts and mushrooms, as well as various fishes, lamb and chicken. The Desdûrsya enjoyed a great sense of humor, and often laughed over the odds, especially if they were under the influence of the spirits. They were good hosts and always abounded in their homes warm fire and incenses. Warcraft The weapon of choice of the Desdûrsya was the double hand ax. Although they also use one-handed axes with wooden shields painted with tribal symbols. Most wore pointed iron helmets with furs, chainmail and leather boots. The Desdûrsya had a long and bloody history with the Dyrians of Dyr by the domains of the mouths of the Talathrant. The Desdûrsya had also had conflicts with the Umli of the North and the Myri. The Desdursy were the main force of the Hazga empire, and thanks to their war tactics their descendants were known as the Axe-Easterlings in the lands of Dale and Gondor. Later times In 2500 of the Third Age, the Blue Caste ended dissolving the conflicts between the Umli, the Dyrians and Desdûrsya to form the confederation and realm of the Hazga. The kingdom’s capital was the city of Pûrepûrla, in the center of Desdursyton. Category:Wild peoples of the east and south Category:Easterlings Category:Tribe Category:Rhun